


Expectation

by naiihara



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Jaman Nayuta dan Yuuto masih satu band, M/M, Nayuta using gue-lu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiihara/pseuds/naiihara
Summary: Nayuta tak hanya mengharapkan skill tinggi pada permainan gitar Yuuto. Ia juga mengekspektasikan keteguhan dan ketegaran hati pada diri kekasihnya. 'Tetap berjuang meski dihantam', Nayuta ingin Yuuto yang seperti itu. Namun, sepertinya Yuuto tak bisa memenuhi semua.
Relationships: goryo yuto / asahi nayuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Expectation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisekihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisekihara/gifts).



Nayuta suka menulis lagu. Begitu pula Yuuto. Bisa dibilang—mereka adalah songwriter couple—? Memang benar mereka menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan satu band. Sedikit sulit untuk menjalin hubungan dalam band tanpa mengganggu anggota lain, namun mereka berhasil menjalaninya.

Meski dalam hobi membuat lagu, mereka tidak sebaik kelihatannya….

Sepuluh menit sebelum latihan dimulai. Yuuto berlari dengan menggendong gitar di punggung, menuju ke ruang studio. Sedikit sial ia terlalu lama merenung sambil menyusun lagu hingga lupa waktu dan hampir melewatkan latihan.

“Maaf aku sedikit terlambat!” Yuuto membuka pintu studio. “Eh—semua sudah datang, ya?”

“Gak biasanya lu agak telat.” Ujar Nayuta.

“Ma-maaf,” Yuuto membalas. “Ah iya, lagu yang kemarin sudah jadi.”

“Oh, yang kau tulis mulai kemarin?” Tanya Reon. “Cepat, ya.”

Yuuto mengangguk. Ia menyiapkan gitarnya. “Masih kunci dan melodi, liriknya belum ada.”

“Sepertinya menarik,” Kenta berkomentar. “Coba mainkan.”

Jari jemari Yuuto mulai memainkan gitar. Kiri menahan senar, kanan menggenjreng dengan bantuan pick. Hanya suara petikan gitar, masih tanpa lirik. Disertai suara dengungan dari bibir tertutup Yuuto yang membentuk melodi lagu.

Akhirnya, sekali genjrengan gitar Yuuto dari senar paling atas hingga bawah mengakhiri _prototype_ lagu karya orisinilnya.

“Gimana?”

“Agak beda dengan lagu-lagumu sebelumnya,” Kenta berkomentar. “Ini pakai _Drop D_?”

Yuuto mengiyakan. “Kadang Nayuta juga bikin lagu di _Drop D_ , kan? Aku juga mau coba. Gimana?”

“Lu mau bawain lagu asal-asalan tadi di panggung?” Nayuta menjawab dengan nada ‘tidak suka’.

“Asal-asalan apanya?” Yuuto sedikit tak terima. “Jarang-jarang aku bikin lagu dengan tuning _Drop D_. Kita memang sudah sering latihan pakai lagu dengan tuning itu, tapi kemarin aku berlatih _Drop D_ lagi agar bisa menyusun lagu dengan bagus.”

“Pakai belajar dulu, jadi awalnya belum bisa? Maksa bikin lagu susah padahal sendirinya belum nguasain, bagus banget.” Nayuta masih tetap pada sindirannya. “Susunan kuncinya juga ngawur banget.”

“Nga-ngawur apanya?” Tanya Yuuto. “Aku pikir-pikir dengan beneran loh! Kalian, semua, apakah ada saran—“

“Gausah, gak butuh lagu lu,” Nayuta menjawab dengan ketus. “Ayo mulai latihan pakai lagu yang kemarin.”

Latihan berlangsung seperti biasa. Mereka memainkan berbagai lagu sebagai menu latihan hari ini. Terlihat biasa—dari luar. Sebenarnya, dalam diri Yuuto, muncul suatu rencana yang tidak baik ke depannya.

_Apa berhenti saja, ya…._

* * *

Latihan telah usai. Tinggal Nayuta dan Reon yang sedang membereskan ruangan sembari mendiskusikan lagu bersama. Yang lain sudah pulang duluan.

“Nayuta.” Reon memanggil.

“Hmm?”

“Sepertinya kau harus berhenti menyindir lagu Yuuto,” Reon menyatakan saran yang sepertinya sudah ia tahan sejak lama. “Sudah berapa kali kau menyakiti perasaannya?”

“Tch, gue ingin dia berkembang.”

Reon terheran dengan jawaban lawan bicaranya. “Lagu tadi—tidak ada yang salah, kan? Bukankah tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagu buatannya sesekali?”

Nayuta menghela napas. “Lagu buatannya masih bisa berkembang. Gue pengen dia terus berusaha hingga berhasil membuat lagu yang melebihi kemampuan gue.”

* * *

Esok hari, sesaat sebelum sesi latihan berlangsung. Yuuto menyatakan sebuah keputusan yang sebenarnya berat untuknya, serta mengejutkan bagi yang mendengar.

“Hah?"

Tatapan Nayuta tajam. Tertuju ke Yuuto yang baru saja dengan tegas menyatakan keputusannya. Seakan menjadi balasan atas perlakuan Nayuta selama ini.

“Setelah semua ini lu mau berhenti bikin lagu?“

“Selama ini, kita pakai lagu Nayuta terus, kan?” Yuuto berusaha menahan Nayuta. “Lalu, untuk apa aku bikin lagu?”

Nayuta mendengus kesal. “Lu gak bisa berdiri bawain lagu-lagu lu bareng kita. Gue ingin lu improve.”

“Memang apa gunanya?”

“Hah?"

“Kita selalu pakai lagu Nayuta. Mau bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa menyaingi." Jelas Yuuto. "Lebih baik aku berhenti."

"Jadi lu anggap itu sebagai hambatan? Bukan acuan?" Nayuta melangkah mendekat. "Lagu lu masih bisa dikembangkan. Lu gak akan bisa maju kalau kemampuan lu gini-gini aja.”

"Nayu--"

"Gak usah banyak omong kalau tujuanmu hanya gitu-gitu saja. Gue gak butuh orang yang gak mau meraih tujuan tinggi!"

"Hoi, Nayuta!" Reon mencoba menengah. "Jangan langsung kasar—“

“Lu pikir gue gak marah kalau kita terus-terusan di lagu gampang? Gak pas banget sama target tujuan kita.

Reon dibuat tak habis pikir oleh kemarahan Nayuta. Ia mencoba menepuk pundak Nayuta, “Tenang dulu, gimana kalau kali ini kita tunda latihan—“

"Terus enak-enak santai? Sampai lupa sama tujuan?" sang vokalis menepis tangan Reon. "Jangan ikut-ikutan hancurin tujuan kita--"

"Sudahlah!"

Yuuto membentak. Suaranya dilandasi rasa kesal, menggema dalam ruang studio kedap suara. Terdengar jelas, nyaring, serta mencuri atensi semua yang mendengar.

Kenta meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi sibuk ia setem--namun terusik oleh perdebatan. Ia berniat mendinginkan suasana dengan membuka suara. "Yuuto, Nayuta, lebih baik--"

"--aku pergi!"

Setelah menyambung kalimat Kenta, Yuuto membuka pintu dengan paksa dan tergesa. Ia meninggalkan ruang studio entah ke mana.

"Yuuto!" Sedikit bergegas, Reon berniat menyusul Yuuto.

"Biarkan." Nayuta tak menyutujui. Ia menahan tangan Reon. "Lu kejar juga gak guna."

Yang ditahan tentu tidak akan mengiyakan perkataan Nayuta tadi. "Setelah semua omongan-omongan kejam tadi, kamu mau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Kalau masih niat pasti juga bakal balik." Nayuta mendekati mikrofon dan menyalakannya. "Ayo mulai latihan."

Mereka memulai latihan, dengan perasaan cemas akan Yuuto— kecuali Nayuta yang masih percaya ia akan kembali.

* * *

Gemerlap sunyi dan hembusan angin menjadi pelengkap malam Yuuto kali ini. Ia masih tak bisa menerima apa yang tadi Nayuta ucapkan.

_“Gak usah banyak omong kalau tujuanmu hanya gitu-gitu saja. Gue gak butuh orang yang gak mau meraih tujuan tinggi!”_

Ia tak berniat untuk menghancurkan level tinggi Nayuta. Tidak ada keinginan pula untuk tidak berkembang. Ia ingin, sangat ingin. Lagipula untuk apa ia berlatih selain untuk berkembang?

Yuuto terus membuat lagu karena suka. Ia menikmatinya. Menghabiskan waktu semalam suntuk demi menyusun _chord_ serta membuat melodi sering dilakukan yang berakibat bangun dengan kantung mata keesokan paginya. Dengan harapan Nayuta menyukai buah karyanya, ia terus berjuang. Ia selalu mempertahankan harapan tersebut dalam hatinya.

Atau mungkin sudah tidak, mulai saat ini.

Yuuto mengambil ponselnya. Jemarinya mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Kenta.

_Kenta-san, maaf, aku berhenti main band._

* * *

Sudah berhari-hari Yuuto belum kembali. Beberapa kali latihan dijalani hanya dengan satu gitaris. Perlahan, Nayuta tak bisa bernyanyi dengan lancar seperti biasa. Tak ada suara dua gitar— hanya satu. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit 'aneh' karena tidak seperti biasanya. Ketidakhadiran Yuuto yang selalu bersemangat untuk membahas lagu-lagunya pun juga meninggalkan sedikit rasa kosong. Seperti ada yang hilang.

"Satozuka," Nayuta meletakkan kertas lirik, menatap Kenta di seberangnya. "Di mana Yuuto?"

Kenta balas menatap. "Ah, aku belum memberitahumu, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Yuuto berhenti. Ia keluar dari band."

"Oi, oi!" Nayuta tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda--"

Ketidakpercayaannya lenyap saat Kenta menunjukkan pesan Yuuto semalam. Pesan satu kalimat tanpa penjelasan. Tanpa balasan apapun juga dari yang menerima. Seakan sangat singkat. Namun menimbulkan keterkejutan yang pasti pada Nayuta.

"Yuuto," ia masih tidak percaya. "Tch, gue cari dia dulu!"

"O-oi!"

Nayuta meninggalkan ruangan sebelum sempat Reon mengejar. Namun terlambat, Nayuta sudah menghilang duluan. Pikirnya hanya satu, mencari Yuuto.

Ia kesal. Mengapa Yuuto berhenti secepat ini? Dalam pikirnya, seharusnya Yuuto akan kembali setelah dua sampai tiga hari. Kembali datang latihan serta membawa lagu yang telah berkembang. Nampak egois, namun itu yang ia harapkan setelah membentak Yuuto kemarin.

Benar-benar, semua ucapan kejam Nayuta bermaksud supaya Yuuto bisa berkembang. Tidak ada keinginan untuknya mengusir Yuuto dari band. Selama ini ia memandang Yuuto sebagai orang yang tahan banting atas kritikan—meski yang tajam sekalipun.

Siapa sangka ekspektasinya salah? Yuuto yang selalu tersenyum—seakan mudah menghilangkan beban pun—bisa tertekan hingga memutuskan untuk berhenti seperti ini.

_Tch, di mana kau?_

Tepat setelah berbelok di perempatan, pandangnya menangkap Yuuto keluar dari konbini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi karena telah menemukan yang ia cari. Langsung nayuta lari mengejar sebelum Yuuto menghilang.

"Yuuto!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Pandangnya terkejut mendapati Nayuta yang mencarinya. Nayuta berhenti tepat di hadapan Yuuto. Padangnya geram, masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan Yuuto. Perasaannya campur aduk entah marah, kesal, maupun tidak terima.

"Na-nayuta," Yuuto yang mendapati Nayuta berhenti terengah-engah itu mencoba mendinginkan. "Duduk dulu, yuk."

Mereka duduk di depan konbini. Mendinginkan kepala sejenak— serta Nayuta yang memulihkan tenaga setelah lari entah seberapa jauh. Keduanya diam untuk sesaat. Meski sedikit canggung karena bertemu setelah kejadian kemarin, Yuuto membuka suara.

“Maaf.”

Satu kata tersebut bermakna besar bagi Yuuto. Perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi pikirnya pun datang. Melihat Nayuta yang mencarinya, ia sedikit berpikir bahwa Nayuta khawatir padanya. ‘Aku sudah tidak bersama band, namun hubunganku dan Nayuta tetap aman’, kalau boleh jujur—meski sepertinya mustahil—ia berharap begitu.

Yuuto terdiam, tak berani melanjutkan kata maafnya. Ia bahkan tak memiliki sepatah kata untuk diucapkan. Hanya perasaan bersalah yang ada. Tak dapat berkembang, tak dapat mempertahankan diri dalam band, tak dapat pula untuk menjadi Yuuto yang Nayuta inginkan. Hatinya hancur. Begitu pula dengan kepercayaan dirinya. Tak pernah terpikir untuknya menghancurkan ekspektasi orang terhadap dirinya.

Ia kesal pada diri sendiri.

Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meyakinkan Nayuta terhadap dirinya. Meski setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin sukses menyakiti, ia tetap tidak ingin kehilangan Nayuta. Ia berharap kejadian kemarin tidak akan berdampak pada hubungan mereka.

Benar-benar tidak, sangat tidak ingin.

“Nayuta,” keberaniannya terkumpul. Ia berhasil memanggil Nayuta. “Aku memang keluar dari band. Kontribusiku berakhir. Tapi hubungan kita tetap, kan—“

“Jangan harap lagi.”

Nayuta marah, benar-benar marah. Kemarahannya terungkap oleh kalimat singkat tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuuto.

“Gak cuma kecewa sama lu yang gak bisa bertahan di band. Gue juga kecewa sama diri lu sendiri. Lu gak bisa jadi Yuuto yang gue inginkan.”

“I—inginkan?”

“Gue gak suka lu yang kayak gini. Gue gak suka Yuuto yang putus asa doang!”” Ucap Nayuta. Ia meringis kesal. Perasaannya terungkap. “Gue kira lu pantang menyerah, tahan banting sama kritikan, bisa nerima tekanan sebagai acuan buat maju. Ternyata enggak. Mana Yuuto yang bisa terima apapun dan berkembang? Gak ada!”

Yuuto kembali terdiam setelah terkejut atas Nayuta yang mengungkapkan apa yang ia harapkan darinya. Ia tahu dirinya tak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi-ekspektasi Nayuta.

“Maaf, gue gak bisa jadi Yuuto yang Nayuta mau.” Ujarnya. “Maafkan aku, Nayuta.”

“Kalau begitu, makasih buat semuanya. Kita cukup. Sampai sini aja.” Nayuta berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan Yuuto. “Makasih atas ketidakmampuan lu buat penuhin ekspektasi gue.”

Nayuta telah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yuuto. Di bawah langit malam yang sunyi, ia ditinggalkan.

Hanya desiran angin—serta ramai jalanan—yang bisa terdengar. Suasana yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Malam itu ia merasa kesal, kehilangan motivasinya untuk membuat lagu. Namun, saat itu Nayuta masih menaruh harapan kepadanya.

Seorang Goryou Yuuto tak pernah menyangka keputusannya malam itu akan menghancurkan harapan Nayuta. Juga tak sekedar membuatnya hengkang begitu saja dari band. Tidak ia sadari sebelumnya, keputusan tersebut juga akan berdampak pada suatu hal yang sebenarnya sangat a pertahankan.

Ya, benar.

Hubungannya dengan Nayuta telah hengkang juga. Ia gagal, sangat gagal dalam mempertahankan Nayuta.

* _Drop D_ : bentuk alternatif tuning gitar di mana senar terendah disetel turun dari E tuning standar biasa dengan satu langkah penuh ke D (Wikipedia).

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for kak Kisekihara
> 
> Stan Nayuta pakai gue-elu for better 'gelud scene' OwO


End file.
